carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath (1985)
Plot Overview The revolutionaries purposely spared the Carringtons' lives as Yuri, the apparent leader of the coup, tells the survivors while they are assembled outside the palace. A couple of characters did die, though. Lady Ashley is gone. Jeff cannot believe it because he was going to marry her. Dominique informs Jeff that Lady Ashley was going to leave Jeff after the wedding and left a note explaining everything. Luke is about to die. He spends his final moments with Steven as the two express their fondness for one another. It is not until Luke is dead that Steven tells him that he loves him. Blake is so touched by this scene that he is now ready to accept Steven's values as the equal of his own. Alexis is no where to be found. Despite the coup d'état, Prince Michael claims that he is sovereign when it is announced that King Galen has died. Little does he knows that Galen is actually not dead, Krystle sees him alive which does not pleased Yuri. Ultimately Yuri just wants all of these people out of his country and has a plane chartered for them to leave in four hours. The Interior Minister has decided that he wants Moldavia to end its deal with Colby Co and wants one with Denver Carrington. Instead of dealing with Blake, the Minister deals with Krystle. The negotiations do not go well and Krystle is being held in a dungeon. The Interior Minister also offers Dominique the right to live in one of the King's palaces with the Minister visiting from time to time. Dominique has no time for that and she is shipped off to the airport with the rest of the clan. Well, the entire clan is not there - Alexis and Krystle are still missing. Blake is going to rescue Krystle. Apparently, word of the coup in Moldavia did not make it to American news outlets. Sammy Jo finally fills in the clueless Rita into her plan of having Rita impersonate Krystle so that Sammy Jo can get revenge on all the Carringtons, but especially Aunty Krystle. Even though she suspects it to be illegal, Rita is game. It is just another acting gig. Fallon a/k/a Randall Adams buys a bus ticket to somewhere in the Rockies. She pulls up the sports section of the newspaper while waiting for her bus ticket and sees there is a picture of Miles Colby attending a polo tournament. The name Colby sparks something in Fallon that possesses her to go to see Miles at the polo tournament. Miles is smitten by Randall/Fallon and offers to take her to dinner. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Carl Strano ... Yuri * John Van Dreelen ... Minister * Theodore Bikel ... Warnick * Miguel Fernandes ... Lieutenant * James Watkins ... Ticket Seller * Michael Alaimo ... Dungeon Guard * Jim Alquist ... Commando 'B' * Stephen Bradley ... Dungeon Commando 'B' * Radu Gavor ... Commando 'A' * Rod Loomis ... Corridor Commando Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * This episode garnered a 28.1 rating, becoming the most watched episode of the season and of the series. 24,137,900 households (approximately 36 millions of viewers) tuned in to see who survived the season five cliffhanger. * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear in this episode because of a contract dispute. As a result, the episode had to be rewritten to explain her absence and many of Alexis' scenes were given to Krystle. In the original script (second revised final draft), Blake noticed the absence of Krystle at the aeroport. It turns out that Krystle was retained in the same dungeon as Alexis. * Maxwell Caulfield (Miles) joins the cast as Miles Colby. The character of Miles Colby was originally to be called Max. However, producers changed the character's name to avoid confusion with actor Maxwell Caulfield who played Miles. Production details * Shooting dates: from 08-July-1985 to 16-July-1985 * Shortened scenes: Adam, Claudia and Dominique getting out of the church; Steven makes a remark about Fallon. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Harold Lloyd's Greenacres Estate (Beverly Hills); Los Angeles Equestrian Center (Burbank). Quotes * Minister : Why have you killed all these innocent people? WHY? Yuri : Shut up, old man, move on and be quiet. * Luke Fuller: I'm going to die, Steven. Steven Carrington: I don't want to hear that, do you understand? Luke Fuller: I know it, and you know it, so let me just say what I'm going to say. Try not to forget me, what we had, too soon.